The Scientific Method
by PennyNamette
Summary: Bonibelle Bubblegum and Marceline Abadeer have always been enemies, ever since Elementary. Now, in High School, they still are. But now that they've been paired up for a science project, it seems like that might change. F/F, Possible Eventual Smut, and (with how my writing usually ends up) angst.
1. Question

"What?"

"You heard me, Bonibelle. You and Marceline are pairing up for this project," Bubblegum stared incredulously back at Dr. Princess, her chemistry teacher, and current life-ruiner from hell.

She heard a laugh behind her, and she turned to see Marceline smirking up at her from the back of the room. She glared and huffed, spinning around and forcing a smile on her face to her teacher.

"Dr. Princess," She started, pleasant and polite as always while inside all she wanted to do was slam her face into the whiteboard for pairing her up with the vampire on a science project. "I'm sure Marceline is a great lab partner, but really I'd be more comfortable with Finn or-"

"Bubblegum, it's okay, I know the... history between the two of you girls." Dr. Princess pushed off from leaning on the White board to walk around her desk and sit downs, lacing her fingers together and resting her head on her knuckles. She glanced between the two, a smile on her face. Not just a normal smile either; it was that creepy kind of smile teacher's get when they're scheming. Bubblegum didn't like that, Marceline was too busy writing in her beaten notebook to notice. 'That's exactly why I think you two should pair up. And it's not up for discussion" With that, the conversation was over, and Dr. Princess went turned back to the white board.

Sinking down and huffing agitatedly, Bubblegum kept silent and the class continued on with the day's lesson plan.

Occasionally, she would sneak a look back at Marceline when she thought she wasn't looking, to assess if she was just as irritated as she was with the situation. She wasn't. All she was doing was ignoring Dr. Princess's lecture as she scribbled in her notebook, tapping her pencil along the side of her desk to many different silent beats. Occasionally she looked up, looking like she was giving 'paying attention' a go, but not long after she would revert back to her own business. It one of the most frustrating things about Marceline, Bubblegum thought. She had no respect for science, let alone anything academic.

This 'history' she and Marceline had was a long one, and actually had no logical backing behind it. If bubblegum admitted, it could have all been avoided, but that chance had long since left the building. But even if it had, sooner or later they would end up exactly where they where now, there was no way around that.

Bubblegum was the 'princess' of the school, as people called her. It really only meant she was reasonably popular, though not by choice. She was polite and a kind gal, with a smart head on her shoulders, and that showed leadership. When people saw leadership, they usually followed.

Marceline was also a princess of sorts, or rather a 'queen' by popular labeling, and had gained the title of "Marceline, the vampire queen' for ridiculous reason in Bubblegum's opinion. She was rock star, not by occupation but by character and personality, her entire persona screamed it. She was headstrong, determined, and self-reliant and only needed her own approval to live happy. But she was also loud, stubborn, rude, and disrespectful. All qualities Bubblegum detested.

It was exactly this reason their rivalry began, actually.

In elementary school- where they met- Marceline was singing a song. This song went something like "I'll drink the blood, from your pretty pink face" or something, Bubblegum chose not to remember very well. In any case, it offended her. And when she felt something offended her, she had no qualms about stating it.

Back then though, she hadn't really gotten down telling someone "politely".

So there she went, marching up to Marceline and said, "Marceline, that's too distasteful!"

To which, Marceline stared at her like she'd never seen her before and asked, "Oh, you don't like that?" Then, all the sudden, she looked hurt. "Or do you just not like me?"

Bubblegum felt a twinge of regret, and opened her mouth to explain and maybe to apologize, but then their teacher approached and they both turned away. "Girls?" their teacher asked, "is something wrong?"

Simultaneously, they both responded "No". The teacher left, leaving behind an awkward and hurt silence between the two.

"I didn't mean-" Bubblegum began, but was cut off.

"Oh I understand, Bonibelle." Somehow, with her name said like that, it sounded much more like an insult than a title. "I'm distasteful, right?" She stood and left, walking fast and followed by a pale boy with light hair.

Since then, it's been a long line of insults, side-remarks, and snide-comments between the two. It carried from then to now, to high school. Her only consolation was that this was Marceline's last year at their High School. Bubblegum was a junior, so at least she would be able to spend her last year in peace.

In the middle of her thoughts, the lunch bell rang, and with a bit more aggression than she needed Bubblegum threw her items into her bag. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Marceline's look on her as she walked out the door. Smirking, Marceline winked at her and disappeared out of the door. Bubblegum had to force her hand to relax from the killer grip she had on her chemistry book.

* * *

"Can you believe her? I mean, if she knows me and Marceline have problems, why pair us up?" She slammed down a scoop of mashed-potatoes onto her plate, making Finn flinch in the process. He glanced over to Jake, silently pleading with his eye's for help, but Jake just shrugged went back to the extremely complicated choice between ham or turkey sandwich. They were both just so good.

Looked like Finn was going to have to brave this storm alone.

"So, talk to her about?" He suggested, hesitantly.

"I already tried, she just said "no discussion!" and left it at that. Oh, and she kind of got this weird look about her, like she was planning something."

Jake was listening in on this part, and gasped and looked up at Finn. "Dude, what if she's trying to get PB and Marceline to kill each other?"

"Naw, man, that's way to elaborate for any teacher to come up with."

"Finn, they're teachers it's their job to be elaborate"

"Oh, well I guess that's true." He took a minute to think about it, then fixed Bubblegum with his serious gaze when he wanted to protect or help people. "If Dr. Princess becomes suspicious at all, like she's trying to get you and Marcy killed, you tell me okay?"

She shook her head and was about to tell him that he was being ridiculous, but she froze as soon as she realized a what he'd called Marceline. "Marcy? Is that a nickname? Are you two... friends?"

He shuffled his feet defensively, and said, "Well yeah. But, Marceline's radical, man. She's fun!" They stepped out of line, having everything they wanted to eat, and made their way to their usual table where Lady and Felicity sat. "You should give her a chance, she's not as bad as you think."

Plopping down next to their friends, Bubblegum replied, "I am not going to give her a chance. Everyday she proves to me how I shouldn't give her chance, so I'm going to respect her wishes and continue to not. I will collaborate with her to split the work, to agree on what we need done, and nothing more."

Finn shook his head, but instead of replying he plopped next to his ginger girlfriend and pecked her on the cheek with a soft kiss. She blushed, and quickly kissed him back. His cheeks lit up red, like she had burned him, and they made goo-goo eye's at each other while Lady and jake did the same.

It was weird, Bubblegum thought, that her two best friends got with the people the had. It wasn't like she thought they were bad matches; they definitely were, but they were all so different.

Finn was a jock, and very popular with his peers. It was understandable, what with his shoulder length blonde-hair and blue eye's, his lean stature, and his position on the Hockey team. He had adopted the persona of 'hero', the guy in the school who would protect everyone from bullies and assholes alike.

A guy like that starts dating Felicity, a girl who's real name was unknown (When she transferred not too long ago, she demanded everyone call her "Flame Princess". Since it was mouth full, and kind of pretentious to demand, everyone called her felicity. Eventually, she accepted it) and who had gotten herself in more trouble than anyone else in the school. Maybe even the whole district.

She'd gotten herself into the criminal limelight from a young age- her dad was a mob boss- and it showed. No one would have ever guessed either; she was cute, short, wide hips, chubby cheeks, and a mop a curly, thick red hair. They all thought she was innocent until she showed her true colours. But Finn saw through all that, he saw the good in her and brought it out. They started dating and he kept her out of trouble- or at least, from being caught.

Jake short, decently chubby, and a grade A game nerd with a strong sense of humor. Also, he had a worrying love of the color orange, which meshed appropriately with his messy jet-black hair and thick glasses. Lady on the other hand was tall, willowy, Asian and barely spoke a word English. Luckily, Jake spoke Korean. And although she was shy and totally sweet, it was contradicted by her long, partially spiky, rainbow-dyed hair, and clothing that was a mix between goth and skittles-overdosed sour patch kid.

Now, it wouldn't be so strange that they were dating, if it wasn't for the centuries long dispute between their families that only ended with there parents. Apparently, Jake's dad saved Lady's dad from certain death, and then they ended the feud between the families. But, still, lady and jake grew up not knowing that or even about each other, and it was Bubblegum who introduced the two. It was almost immediately that they hit it off.

Smiling to herself about her friends unpredictable friendships, she missed everything Finn was saying to her. Shaking her head to get herself focused, she asked, " I'm sorry- what was that?"

"Marceline is coming over," he said, briefly pointing behind her. She turned and glared, seeing Marceline strutting over to her, her thick untamed jet-black mane bouncing with every step. She had that ever present smirk stretched across her lips, the one that always made Bubblegum's blood boil. Halting at the end of the table she stared down at Bubblegum, a mischievous light in her eye's.

"Hey, Bonibelle."

"What do you want Marceline." She didn't even bother trying to be polite; they both knew their relationship well enough to not insult it with pointless pleasantries.

"Oh, nothing really, just wanted to know when you wanted to actually work on our project."

"Actually winning? We got the assignment like, 20 minutes ago."

"Well I just thought, with you being a science nerd and everything, you might have gone and done the project without me." She picked up a red apple from her plate, tossed it in the air, and took a bite from it, never leaving eye contact. " It's not like you have much of a life, right?"

Her cheeks heated in angry, and bit out of embarrassment. She didn't have no life, but she did often blow her friends off in favor of studying, or just doing experiments for her own pleasure. She always felt guilty about it, and she didn't appreciate Marceline showcasing it.

"No, I didn't start," She bit out, and forced herself to calm down. "When do you want to start."

"Hmm." She looked like she was thinking about it, but Bubblegum was sure the only thing she was thinking about was what would best infuriate her. "How about tonight, I stop by your place and we can study?"

"Woah, wait, study?" She glanced around the table, making sure she wasn't the only one who heard her, and returned to Marceline, confused. "No, I don't-"

"Great! I'll be by around seven o'clock, yeah? Okay, bye!" She smiled and waved good-bye, 100% sarcastic. Bubblegum watched her retreating back, slowly shaking her head in disbelief.

"What- What just happened?"

"Well," Jake started, talking around a mouth full of mashed potatoes, " Looks like you just made a study date with the Vampire."

A/N: So, my first fic for Bubbline, a ship I've been dying to write for, and now finally have! So, you should know, this is a human-based AU, meaning they're all humans, though they will carry characteristics from there original... "Species"? yeah. It may not be obvious what they are now, but don't worry, it'll be explained eventually.

I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Edit: I jacked up and called LR Peebles. GAWD am I stupid U_U I changed it though~


	2. Research

When Marceline rang her doorbell at exactly five after seven, Bonnibel was there, ready and waiting.

From the moment she got home until then she'd done nothing but clean, prepare, and recite her 'lines' to herself over and over again in her head for when Marceline came. Sure, it was a little ridiculous to have actually prepared a ___script_ for when she came when all she really had to do was say hello- but this was Marceline. Her rival. Her ___enemy_, by definition. Of course she scripted her greeting.

So, when she opened the door, she was set to repeat her perfectly written, if not slightly sarcastic greeting, when Marceline spoke first and said, "Save it, Bonni, you don't have to waste your breathe on me."

She paused, Marceline sidling past her with her usual smirk. "You don't even know what I was going to say. And besides, it's ___rude_ not to greet ones guests."

She finished with an air of finality. She expected that, as the people she spoke with usually do, Marceline would become nervous or even intimidated and look away, meaning that either Bonnibel was either right or won. It's what she's used to happening. But all she was met with was that infuriatingly amused, half-smile she was notorious for.

It was going to be a long night.

Let's get to work, shall we?," Marceline asked, a wickedly playful tone to her voice, as she dropped her coat on the hook next to the door and hitched her satchel higher on her shoulder, disappearing up the steps to Bonni's sleeping loft.

::::::

"So. A studio apartment, huh?"

"Yeah," Bonnibel answered offhandedly, most of her attention focused on her part of the project.

In the end, they decided they'd make a rock candy. Marceline was very adamant on it being easy ("I have other stuff to do besides ___homework_, Bonnibel"), and she figured that, since she was working with Marceline, notorious slacker, she wasn't going to get a standing ovation with their project anyway.

She was doing research on what they needed to do, and purposely left Marceline nothing to do. She suspected that Marceline knew that but so far she didn't seem to care. She was lounging across her queen-sized bed, while Bonnibel worked at her desk to the left of her on her laptop.

"Okay, but ___why_ a studio apartment? I mean, why don't you live with your parents like everyone else."

She fought the urge to snap back, especially sense she really had no reason to, and Marceline didn't know that she didn't actually like to talk about her parents. Sure, they were always nice, always gave her what she wanted and made sure she was taken care of, but...

"I just didn't want to live with them anymore."

"But why?" Marceline leaned forward, resting back on her elbows and looking sidelong at Bonnibel to see her. She still had that look about her- like everything was funny and she took nothing serious- but now it was laced with an honest confusion. It made her think that Marceline might not just be curious, but actually care.

Sighing, she pushed back from her computer. "Because I was practically living alone anyway. When people have money they like to spend it abroad, you know, they like to constantly be on vacation. And when you're on vacation, why bring your kid when you can just hire someone to watch them."

There was moment of silence where neither of them talked. Then Marceline rolled to the side of the bed, closest to Bonnibel, and swung her legs over and stared at her. It was the first time she saw Marceline look to serious, with her eyebrows knitted in thought, lightly chewing on her lower lip. So taken back by the sudden change, and so mesmerized, she didn't even notice her heart flutter.

"I never thought about it like that. I'm sorry it's like that." And she really was sorry, she could tell. The way her eye's shone in understanding it was like she knew exactly what she was talking about, had been through it, and related to her.

Maybe she wasn't so spoiled and dim-witted as she thought she was?

"Jesus, look at the time!," Marceline said, catching a glimpse at the clock on Bonnibel's laptop and jumping to her feet. "I have to get going."

She grabbed her satchel and flung it over her shoulder, and for some reason she couldn't identify Bonnibel felt a flair of panic and leapt to her own feet.

"Wait!" She shouted, much too loud, making Marceline and herself flinch in surprise. After the shock, the embarrassment settles in and she stuttered to continue, even if she didn't actually have anything to say, and said, "Ah-I mean just it's- It's not that late you could- you know, stay I guess, um-" She was cut of by a sharp burst of laughter from Marceline. She didn't stop and didn't seem like she was going to anytime soon. Bonnibel felt her cheeks burn brighter.

"Aw, Princess doesn't want me to leave?" She taunted, pouting for extra effect. More like extra ___annoyance_, Bonnibel thought viciously. "I thought," She continued. "You didn't even want me here to begin with."

She felt her hackles rise at the obvious opening into an argument, but Marceline had a point. She ___didn't_ want her there to begin with. Why'd didn't she want her to leave now?

For once, she didn't have an answer.

Saving her from having to think-fast and bullshit her way through this, Marceline hooked her thumb under the strap of her satchel and dropped it on the bed. "I can stay, but you need to give me a reason to, if you catch my drift."

She didn't catch shit. "What do you mean?"

"well, now that the 'studying' is done there isn't really any other reason for me to stay, unless of course, we're gonna have fun."

The more she talked, the more confused Bonnibel became, and she shuffled nervously at the mention of 'fun'. Whatever Marceline thought was 'fun' was probably vastly different from her own idea of fun, and most lightly illegal.

Marceline smirked, laced with an unusually sinister undertone, and reached into her bag, pulling from it two tall, glass bottles- one with vodka, the other with watermelon liqueur.

Yup, definitely illegal.

"Where on earth did you get those?!" She hissed, striding forward to get a closer look at what her parents had drilled into where essentially evil. They'd actually spend almost half of an entire day when she was young talking about how many people ruined their lives over alcohol. But she'd be lying if the possibility of drinking didn't send a wave of excitement through her, and that shade of pink of awfully pretty.

"I ___bought_ them? With this-" She reached, again, into her back and withdrew a stiff card, stating that she was 23 years old.

"A ___fake_ I.D.?," she held it lightly in her hand, mystified that things like that actually existed outside of movies. She glared up at Marceline suspiciously, and asked, "You really are a criminal, aren't you?"

At that, Marceline laughed, and then shrugged loosely. "Maybe. Are we drinking or not?"

Glancing quickly down at the alcohol on her sheets and then back up to Marceline, she felt her heart thud loudly against her rib cage. She resigned herself to denying it, as much as she may want to, and opened her mouth to decline when she felt Marceline's hand on her arm- her grip firm, but controlled and gentle at the same time.

"Come on, Bonni," Marceline said, voice low with a devilish curve to her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "It'll be fun, trust me."

For some reason, she did.

::::::

Two hours and half of both bottles later, Bonni could barely remember how her legs worked anymore. Everything felt really smooth, and she just felt so... ___sparkly_. It made her laugh. A lot.

Alternatively, that made Marceline laugh, a lot, and they ended up being a giggling mess on her bed with both of them talking without any idea what they were talking ___about_.

She can't remember how it happened exactly. She remembered how the more they chatted the closer they seemed to get, to where they wasn't any space left between them.

In the span of a moment, without any conscious thought, she was on top of her, her lips against Marceline's and Marceline's hand finding their way under her top.

After that she couldn't remember a thing, but when the morning came she knew exactly what happened.

She was, after all, still lying stark-naked next to an equally undressed Marceline.

A/N: I almost wrote smut but i decided against it. I'm still not sure if I Should write smut for later chapter, so if you'd like it tell me~

Also I don't have the energy to edit it right now and I was determined to upload it today, so ill come back later and edit it. I hope it's a good chapter and you guys like it 3


End file.
